


Gravestones

by CoreyWW



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Angst, Emotional, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Sad, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/pseuds/CoreyWW
Summary: "Arnold stared at the stones marking his parents graves."A very short Hey Arnold angst ficlet.





	Gravestones

Arnold stared at the stones marking his parents graves. He wanted to say he wasn’t shocked. After all, what had he _actually_ expected to find? It should have been obvious.

But it wasn't. He didn’t say anything, only stared.

He could feel Helga’s eyes on the back of his neck. After a painful silence, she reached out and touched his shoulder.

“Arnold,” she said softly, “I–”

Arnold shifted his shoulder out from her grip.

“Don’t,” he said. “Just… Not now…”

And then they both fell silent.


End file.
